


Nightly Deception

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Deceptive Circumstances, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP with some plot, Things aren't always what they seem, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strangely ambiguous oneshot. </p><p>What seems like reality isn't always the case. The deception plays itself out most nights, its familiar, routine almost, but at the same time, it's not.</p><p>Surprise pairing. (You'll never guess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Deception

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just something that popped into my head that I had to write before I forgot it.
> 
> Beta: the absolutely brilliant Twisted Mind, who stops me from making too big a fool out of myself.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.

# Nightly Deception

The dark-haired young man stared at himself in the mirror; he had to do this, he knew that … but that didn't make it any easier; and it sure as hell didn't make him feel any better.

 

With a sigh he glanced at the clock; he had to be moving now, it was almost time and it just wouldn’t do to be late. 

He got up and walked out his door, shutting it softly behind him. He made his way down the long corridors and through a seldom used shortcut, before he stopped before a closed set of oak doors. He raised a hand and knocked twice - a mere courtesy - before he opened the door and entered the room. 

It was dark and warm, as always. For a moment, he did nothing but stand there with his back against the closed doors, eyeing the room. 

And the rooms' lone occupant. 

 

He eyed the pale figure for a long moment before pushing away from the door and making his way to the center of the bedroom ... and the closed translucent curtains that shrouded the figure within.

 

He parted the curtains and stood staring down at the lean, pale figure lying face down on the bed. The blindfolded eyes turned toward the sound of the curtains rustling but said nothing. 

 

The dark man stood still, then reached out a long fingered hand and slid it gently over the other mans' silky hair. For the briefest of seconds the pale man relaxed under the other’s touch, arching his head into the other’s hand before the latter pulled away. 

 

The dark man stripped quickly and silently, letting his clothes fall to the ground in a messy heap. He crawled onto the bed and straddled the prone figure. The pale figure stiffened, and then relaxed under the other mans' familiar weight. 

 

Long fingers carded through the others' long hair for a moment, before the hands slowly moved lower and lower. Briefly he massaged the pale neck now exposed to him, but then his hands travelled down to rest on slim shoulders.

 

His grip on the mans' shoulders tightened minutely as he leaned forward and mouthed a trail down that same expanse of pale neck. The man beneath him shuddered as his breath caught slightly in the back of his throat.

 

The other smiled slightly against his skin; he’d heard that reaction. He rubbed the slender shoulders beneath his hands as he trailed a long line of soft kisses and light nips down that graceful neck, down the smooth skin on his back, just between his shoulder blades. That elicited another shiver and several short panting breaths from the man beneath him.

 

Long hands continued on their path, rubbing, caressing, alternately soothing and enflaming down the other’s back, taking the outside path while his mouth trailed down the middle. 

 

When he reached the lower point of the other mans' back, the dark-haired man raised his head; his touches became firmer, stronger, as they kneaded the last of the tension from the other mans' body. The man shuddered and released a near-silent groan.

 

For a moment, the hands stilled and brushed lightly over the tops of trim hipbones. The pale man pushed up against those teasing hands for a second, but the dark-haired smirked and slid down the others' prone form. He skimmed his hands down the others' hips and continued the firmer touches down slender thighs and lightly muscled legs. He slid all the way down, before lightly picking up each foot and massaging it firmly, digging his thumbs just under the ball of the other mans' feet and then down through the arch. The sprawled man moaned in appreciation and shuddered, arching beneath the others' hands; it felt _so good._

 

The dark man continued his tender ministrations for quite a while before he stopped and withdrew from the other mans' body. With a slow predatory grace, he crawled back up the bed - not close enough to touch, but just close enough for the other man to feel his body heat flirting with his skin. The pale form shivered, and tried to arch up against the body he knew was over his own, but the other moved away at the first sign of movement. It didn’t take long for the blindfolded man to stop trying and just let the other continue at his own pace. 

 

Eventually the darker form was kneeling over the fairer one and then slowly lowered himself down, pressing them skin-to-skin, from shoulders to toes. 

 

Skin on skin, heat to heat, every inch touching, the dark haired man’s heavy arousal pressed tightly against the slim arse on offer.

 

He nestled his head next to the others' neck, leaned forward and nipped softly on a pale earlobe. The moan and all-over tremble that single move enticed were duly noted for later. The darker mans' hot breath washed over the others' ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise, and another ineffectual attempt to press back into the others' comforting weight.

 

The other man wouldn’t let him; he raised a hand and wordlessly Summoned the forgotten jar from the pocket of his discarded trousers; the small jar smacking lightly against his hand. He uncapped it quickly and smeared some of the heavy cream over his fingers. He dropped the jar on the duvet and leaned forward to lave at the exposed earlobe and vulnerable neck exposed to him. 

 

A nip of his teeth had the other man moaning and trembling in his embrace again. While he kept the other sufficiently distracted, the mans' free hand slid down between their bodies and down the others’ cleft. Right on target, his longest finger brushed against the others’ tight entrance. For a long time, while he nipped and laved at that pale neck, his finger gently circled the tightly-guarded aperture beneath his finger. The man in his arms was practically mewling as the pleasure began taking over his rational mind. 

 

A slightly firmer touch had the other gasping and pressing back against his hand. Gradually, the dark mans' longest finger began to press down against the slowly relaxing muscles of the fair mans' most secret place. His finger gently slid all the way inside the others' body; his movements were almost tender as his finger began stretching that tight entrance.

 

His arm slid under the others' chest and found a flat nipple to lightly roll the pad of his finger over. The remnants of any resistance or tension in the paler man vanished and he moaned again at the increased stimulation. 

 

The finger in his arse left briefly, then returned with a companion and slowly entered him, stretching him wider. The dark-haired man lowered his head and began nipping softly at his shoulders and the back of his neck; any possible sting quickly soothed by a gentle swipe of his tongue. His fingers began plucking lightly at the hardened peak of his nipple, turning the pale flesh pink and straining for more.

 

Soft cries escaped the pale man; cries he tried to hold back by biting his lip, but the sensations were too much. Quiet, broken near-sobs escaped his swollen lips as the mans' fingers left again, before returning with a third. The three fingers were still as gentle as the first had been in opening his tight tract. The fingers were slow and careful, stretching fully, but then the fingers crooked upwards and pressed on _that_ spot deep inside of him. He couldn’t control the sharp cry that escaped his lips any more than he could hold in the soft plea that followed, “… More … gods above _more_ … ”

 

Someone was listening to him, because the fingers moved and twisted inside him and pressed against that spot once more. He cried out in loss when the fingers, the hand on his nipple, and the mouth on his neck all withdrew. Before he could protest long, those hands were on his hips and urging him up on his knees. With a little maneuvering they managed it; then those long fingers were gripping his cheeks and opening him up. A whimpering cry left his reddened lips as something much thicker than fingers pressed against his spasming entrance and pressed slowly forward. 

 

The dark man was careful, slow, and almost tender as he pressed his way into the other man’s body in one long, continuous push. Once fully seated, he paused for a moment and bent over the others' back to press them close. He licked the shell of his ear and ran his hands over the others' hips, up to his nipples, and circled them both with his fingertips. The other man groaned and pressed back against him, prompting him to move.

 

And move he did, slowly and deeply; withdrawing and pressing back inside the other mans' body. He was so tight and so hot that the darker man wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

 

The other mans' voice broke and he begged shamelessly, “More, please - I need more …” between pants of breath and shifts beneath the others' weight. The darker man was happy to oblige, withdrawing until only the tip of his cock remained inside the other’s body and then snapped his hips forward. The pleasured scream that was ripped from the man beneath him was gratifying to say the least.

 

The sharper thrusts were hitting his sweet spot on every stroke; it was so good. The pale man pushed back against every thrust, the pleading cries that spilt from his lips were heartfelt. He’d wanted this so much - he had for so long … 

 

Then, as a long-fingered hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, he was done; he came screaming incoherently, painting the sheets with his release. 

 

The other mans' convulsing muscles were almost too much for him to handle; with a guttural groan and a last powerful thrust, the darker man spilled himself deep within the others' body, before collapsing over the other’s form. He just barely remembered to catch most of his weight on his forearms, rather than falling on the other. 

 

For a long time there was no sound other than that of their harsh breaths slowly quieting. The darker man gently withdrew from the other mans' body, and silently Summoned his wand to cast a silent Cleansing Charm. He crawled up the bed and gently took the blindfold off the others' face. The pale mans' eyes remained closed in near-slumber, but when the dark mans' fingers gently brushed his cheek, he pressed his face into the others' hand and murmured, “… Harry …” before falling into a blissful sleep.

 

The dark man smiled sadly, quickly dressed, and left the room; leaving no trace that he was ever there at all. He retreated quickly, returning to the room he called his own, before sitting down on his bed and waiting.

 

He didn’t have long to wait when suddenly, his door opened and a voice spoke to him, “Does he suspect?”

 

“... No …”

 

“Well done; I’m very pleased. Your fulfillment of your duty to me with young Draco is going well. I knew I was right to trust you.”

 

He smiled grimly, “I live to serve, sir.”

 

The voice chuckled darkly, “That you do. I shall expect another favorable report tomorrow evening.”

 

The dark head bowed, “As you wish,” Theodore said quietly as the door shut behind the man’s sweeping robes.

 

_Finite_


End file.
